Duelos entre Potterhead (2016)
by Deb ByunParkOh
Summary: Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles para el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".
1. Pétalos de rosas

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el tópico " _Duelos entre Potterhead_ " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

 **Título:** Duelos entre Potterhead (2016)

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Personaje:** Bellatrix Lestrange.

 **Retadora:** Nochedeinvierno13-Friki

 **Sinopsis:** [Conjunto de drabbles para el tópico " _Duelos entre Potterhead_ " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".]

 **Rating:** K

 **Palabras:** 155.

* * *

.

 _Dedicado a mi hija_ _ **Patty**_ _(Nochedeinvierno13-Friki) que fue quien me reto a escribir de Bellatrix y a mis hermana,_ _ **Jessy**_ _(JessyRiddleFriki-Black) y_ _ **Tere**_ _(Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter), porque el bendito drabble me hizo recordar cómo comenzó nuestra amistad._

* * *

 **Pétalos de rosas**

* * *

.

Bellatrix entró en su habitación en Malfoy Manor y se percató que sobre la cama había una rosa roja con tres pétalos esparcidos. Sonrió con ternura al recordar el significado que tenía aquella rosa.

 _«¿Por qué te gustan tantos las rosas, Bella? —preguntó Cissy.»_

 _«Porque me recuerdan a ustedes —le contestó tiernamente abrazando a sus dos pequeñas hermanas. —Son hermosas como ustedes, pequeñas brujas demoniacas.»_

 _«No quiero que vayas al Colegio, Bella—le dijo Andrómeda con tristeza.»_

 _«¡Tengo una idea! —dijo sonriendo. —No importa donde este, cuando vea una rosa con tres pétalos sabré que me necesitan y, las protegeré y encontraré donde quiera que estén.»_

 _«¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Andrómeda.»_

 _«Lo prometo.»_

Bellatrix sacudió su cabeza espantando unos recuerdos que había encerrado en lo más profundo de su desquiciada cabeza. Sacó la varita de su túnica e incinero la rosa, mientras que en otra parte, sus hermanas esperaban que su hermana mayor cumpliera su promesa.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** ¿He dicho que odio editar? Los retos de 155 palabras me parecen geniales hasta que tengo que escribirlos. **Patico** , espero que te guste. Mira que me he rebanado la cabeza pensando qué escribir de Bellatrix y esto fue lo que salió.

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	2. Hermosa

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el tópico " _Duelos entre Potterhead_ " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

 **Título:** Duelos entre Potterhead (2016)

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Personaje:** Harry Potter  & Ginny Weasley.

 **Retadora:** JessyRiddleFriki-Black.

 **Sinopsis:** [Conjunto de drabbles para el tópico " _Duelos entre Potterhead_ " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".]

 **Rating:** K

 **Palabras:** 155.

.

* * *

 **Hermosa**

* * *

.

—¡ESTOY GORDA! —gritó Ginny con frustración mirándose en el espejo. —¡Ni siquiera me veo los pies! —se quejó a punto de llorar.

Harry –que salía del lavado– suspiro. No era la primera vez que se quejaba de su cuerpo, pero aunque él consideraba que estaba preciosa, Ginny nunca le creía.

Atrajo su varita y agrandó el espejo. Ginny lo miró dolida, pero Harry conjuro una silla, se sentó en ella y despojándola de toda su ropa, la sentó en sus piernas.

—Quiero que mires el espejo — dijo y Ginny lo obedeció mirándolo con una mezcla de vergüenza y reproche. —No estas gorda, mi amor. Estas llena de vida. Esta pancita que llamas gordura —dijo acariciándole el vientre con ternura— es donde acunas la prueba de nuestro amor y yo te veo hermosa como siempre.

Ginny observó a través del espejo la mirada de amor y deseo de Harry, y se sintió por primera vez: _Hermosa_.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Espero que te guste, **Jess** , porque sabes que no me gustan como pareja, por muy canon que sean.

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
